The goal of this program is to coordinate and augment a cancer education and training program directed to pre-doctoral dental students and the students in a special combined six year Degree Program. The program will include the biological, preventive, diagnostic, therapeutic and rehabilitative aspects of cancer, especially of the head and neck. The various aspects of the present limited and conventional program in cancer education will be improved and augmented by a multiphasic additional program involving a multidisciplinary task force from: the N.Y.U.C.D. Departments of: Pathology, Oral Surgery, Oral Diagnosis and Prosthetics; the N.Y.U. School of Medicine Departments of: Surgery, Plastic Surgery, Medical Oncology, and Dermatology; the Memorial Hospital Divisions of: Head and Neck Surgery, and the Dental Service. The plan is to provide a coordinated didactic program in cancer biology and a series of clinical pathological conferences on head and neck cancer cases with student participation. The students in the Combined Degree Program will, in addition, receive a structured course in radiation biology which will emphasize the preventive aspects of cancer. A clinical program in cancer detection and management will be implemented in the N.Y.U.C.D. Department of Oral Diagnosis by the Clinical Coordinator of the Cancer Program. This effort will involve the 12,000 new patients which register in the clinic each year as well as the patients under the treatment who constitute the 80,000 patient visits per year. Additional clinical instruction will occur during the one week half-time instructional period at Memorial Hospital in the Dental Service and Head and Neck Service, where the students in small groups will participate in the head and neck conferences and clinics, observe in radiation therapy and surgery, and participate in the dental rehabilitation aspects of head and neck cancer. The Tumor Service and the Dermatology Service of N.Y.U. College of Medicine will each provide a half-day session for all students in small groups where they will gain additional clinical training in head and neck tumors and skin cancers.